cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovrana
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Sovrana Motto: For The Lands, The Chamberlain, and The People. '' '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Information |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Founded || May 30, 2012 |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Founder || Rotavele |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | IRC Channel || #Sovrana at Coldfront |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Maroon Team Senator || None |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Government |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" width="20%" | Leader of Sovrana || *'Chamberlain': Rotavele |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Congregation of The Swiss Guard || *Cardinal: |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Congregation of The State || *Cardinal: Francisco |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Congregation of The Church || *Cardinal: Leerjet |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Congregation of The Charity || *Cardinal: |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Foreign Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | '''Protectorates || * - The Apparatus ( ) |- |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Optional Defense Pacts || * - Bull Moose (ODAP) |- |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Blocs || * - Apparatus Project (Bloc) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | '''Sovrana ' || * Sovrana Forums |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" colspan=2 align=center| '''Sovrana Statistics last Updated: May 23, 2012 |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Members' || 20 |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Nation Strength' || 74,441 |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Avg. Strength' || 3,722 |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Nukes' || 19 |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Aid Slots' || 38 / 89 (42.70%) |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Rank' || 112 |- | style="background-color:Maroon;color:white"|'Score' || 0.77 |} Sovrana was a maroon team alliance, founded on May 30, 2012 by Rotavele. The alliance was protected by The Apparatus and is a Vatican Themed alliance. It was considered a microalliance due to its low number of members and strength. Related announcements *May 31, 2012 - Sovrana Charter Preamble May the nations of Sovrana follow this document, as it hereby notes The Admission Guidelines, The Leadership Structure, The Laws, and The Decision Making Processes of Sovrana. This document is designed to keep the holy order in tact of Sovrana and her people. May this document never leave the hearts of Sovrana's people. Article I: The Admission Guidelines - The Nations of Sovrana are not required to establish a forum account. However, nations who do not agree to acknowledge they will not be in full communion and lack complete and total benefits of being in the Alliance. These nations are referred to as the Purgatory Nations of Sovrana. Despite this categorization, they will remain protected as if they were full members of Sovrana. - The Nations of Sovrana who do register completely will be required to complete a form via Alliance forums for membership. These nations will be required to show their full nation to the Alliance in order to reap the benefits of being a full member. Article II: Leadership Structure - The Alliance is lead by the Chamberlain. The Chamberlain is in complete control of the alliance with full, total, and supreme power. The Chamberlain holds the powers of declaring war, establishing events, and the final verdict on all disputes. The Chamberlain must fully support the Alliance's causes and views. - The College of Cardinals serve as advisers of The Chamberlain. The Chamberlain may appoint, remove, or replace any Cardinal at any time. They are responsible for managing and controlling the following areas. *Cardinal of State (Foreign Affairs) *Cardinal of Charity (Finance and Economics) *Cardinal of the Church (Interior and Recruiting) *Cardinal of the Swiss Guard (Defense) - The Clergy are the advisers to the Cardinals, appointed by Cardinals, who serve the same four areas on a much smaller scale. Whenever a Cardinal is taking an absence, the Clergy obtain the position of Cardinal until their return. The Clergy serve in a sense as "Second in Command" to their assigned sector. Article III: The Laws of Sovrana - There are several laws in the rulings of Sovrana. They are reserved but not limited to; *Do not speak out against The Chamberlain, The Cardinals, Sovrana or her any people in public channels. *Refrain from starting any conflict outside of the alliance; however Sovrana will defend her members in a defensive situation. *Respect the views of all members of the Cyberverse with dignity and honor. *Maintain good relations with your brothers and sisters in Sovrana. *Hold up the name of the Alliance. *Always follow the commands of a Cardinal or The Chamberlain. Article IV: The Decision Making Process The Chamberlain holds complete authority over all policies and affairs in Sovrana. When the Chamberlain is on a leave of absence the College may take a vote to render a decision. The vote must be a 3/4th agreement and must be in compliance with the rules and laws. If the Chamberlain resigns or passes on, The College of Cardinals will elect a new Chamberlain in a 3/4th vote. No vote is permanent and votes may be changed limitless times until it is final. Clergy are to act as a Cardinal and are given full Cardinal rights as the Cardinal takes a leave of absence. Clergy are not guaranteed to receive a spot as Cardinal in the case of the resignation of the Cardinal. This decision is left up to the Chamberlain. Article V: War During the event of an alliance-wide war, All Sovrana members are to take orders from the Minister of Defense and The Chamberlain. Any individual wars due to personal grudge or tech raid must be approved by the Chamberlain. Raiding will be automatically denied if the other nation is affiliated with an alliance. International Hostilities and Disbandment Sovrana's End As a result of a list of unfortunately circumstances, Rotavele initiated talks with Bal Masque with the end goal of forming close relations. After several rounds of talks, it dawned on Rotavele that Sovrana and Bal Masque were quite similar and on June 5, Sovrana merged into Bal Masque. See also